Me volví a enamorar en navidad
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Candy y Albert eran un matrimonio feliz. Ahora Albert deberá enamorar nuevamente a Candy como ya una vez lo hizo ¿Lo logrará descubralo en esta fascinante historia?
1. Chapter 1

**Me volví a enamorar en navidad**

Historia inspirada en una película que me narró Richard.

 **Personajes de Nagita e Igarashi**

―Albert, estoy feliz, falta poco para navidad, ¡ya tenemos dos años de casados! La época navideña para mí es sumamente importante. Me recuerda aquella noche que se me olvidó mi libro favorito de Lois Chiffler y tú románticamente me lo devolviste dejando en ella una dulce nota con tu número telefónico; me hiciste sentir la protagonista de una novela de amor.

―Me encantas Candy, ¡Me encantas! Jamás me cansaré de contemplar tu belleza y alegría…

―Hm. No te creo estas manejando y en ningún instante has volteado a verme…

―Sería una imprudencia de mi parte, pero te veré por segundos ja, ja, ja ¡Listo!

― Mentiroso ¡Voltea!

―Luego, ja, ja, ja

― Vamos está en luz verde, no pasa nada, mira mi bello rostro, además me quitaré el cinturón de seguridad para sentarme seductoramente.

―Ja, ja, ja, eres una tramposa, deja de hacer gestos graciosos puedo perder…

― ¡Cuidado!

"Dios, mi cabeza, escucho sirenas, gente murmurando. Candy, mi mujer… mi esposa, ¿dónde está?" ― Albert que se hallaba dentro del carro con una leve herida en la frente, notó que colisionó contra otro vehículo, abrió el auto y al salir vio a Candy tendida en el pavimento boca abajo con los brazos en el rostro como para evitar el golpe― ¡Dios no! ¡Candy, mi amor, reacciona!

Albert antes de poder acercarse a su esposa, fue detenido por uno de los socorristas― ¡Señor aléjese de ella, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo!

Albert temeroso y ansioso, obedeció. Candy había sido recluida en terapia intensiva. A los días logró salir del coma inducido dado al traumatismo cráneo encefálico que sufrió producto del golpe.

― Dr. Martin, ¿cómo está mi esposa?

― Pronto la podrá ver joven. Esperamos que el golpe no le haya afectado ninguna función cerebral. Lógicamente lo sabremos cuando ella despierte; las células cerebrales son sumamente delicadas. Le realizamos varios exámenes de rutinas para certificar que todo esté en orden

― Gracias, doctor

Días después

―Señor Ardlay, señores White, pueden entrar a ver a la señora Ardlay.

Los familiares de Candy entraron a la habitación, agradeciéndole a la enfermera su cordialidad en anunciarles el permiso para ver a su bien apreciado familiar.

Candy empezó lentamente a observar a todos: ―Mamá, papá ¡Qué feliz estoy de verlos! ¿Cómo está mi tía Pony?

― ¡Bien hija mía, que feliz nos haces al saber que te recuperaste! ¡Te ves tan joven, fresca, llena de vida como debe ser una princesa como tú de apenas 23 años! ―Albert carraspeó, estaba deseoso de que su Candy, su dulce mujer lo volviera abrazar como antes. Realmente se angustió al pensar que nunca más la tendría a su lado―. Perdón doctor por no saludarle ¿Cómo se llama usted?

― Ja, ja, ja, Candy otra de tus bromas, no te cansas de bromear ¿Eh?

Candy con una sonrisa forzada le respondió: ― ¿De dónde nos conocemos? Disculpe no sé ¿Quién es usted?

―Deja de ser chistosa, ja, ja, ja no me está gustando el juego

―Disculpe no estoy bromeando, en verdad no me acuerdo de usted.

― Mami, papi llévenme a casa, por favor, quiero llamar a mi novio Terry ¿Por qué no está aquí?

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Esa pregunta provocó en él un autentico vacío, que lo espeluznó. ¿Cómo su Candy, la mujer con quien ha vivido los mejores momentos de su vida le ha olvidado? ¿Qué sucederá, ahora?

El médico entró y solicitó que le dejaran a solas con la paciente para terminar de evaluarla, y así poder hacer un diagnóstico acertado.

En el pasillo los padres de Candy estaban sentados en los asientos de espera, dándose mutuo consuelo; en nada les había caído en bien que no se acordara de su marido. Aunque Terry le caía en gracia, nunca se enteraron los motivos por el que Candy terminó con él.

Recordaban como en distintas oportunidades le aconsejaron terminar la relación con Albert por considerarle demasiado mayor para ella. Él es once años mayor le decían en reiteradas ocasiones con la esperanza de que lo dejase. Pero su trato siempre fue único.

Candy apenas tenía en aquel momento recién cumplido los dieciocho años. Albert era el vecino del frente, el chico por el que todas suspiraban, sin embargo, ella había fijado sus ojos en un actor de secundaria, le pareció más cercano a la realidad─. ¿Él fijar sus ojos en mí? ¿Cómo?, si soy una simple porrista de secundaria. En nada me compararé con esas mujeres con las que él seguro debe frecuentar clubes nocturnos ─reflexionaba Candy ante sus probabilidades de conquistarlo.

No obstante, una tarde como cualquier otra Candy bajaba del carro de Terry echa una furia.

─No estaba preparada aún. ¿Cómo me fuiste a llevar a ese lugar, sin mi consentimiento y por demás obligarme?

─Sé que te gustó.

─¡Fue forzado!

─Eres mi novia. Nos estamos iniciando como pareja, soy hombre y debes cumplirme.

─Ya déjame en paz, no quiero saber más de ti.

Ya de esa discusión habían pasado dos meses.

Terry en frente de sus padres siempre se mostró cordial y alegre por eso les caía en gracia e incluso, se imaginaron a ambos como la pareja ideal.

Una mañana del sábado Candy debía ir a sus clases de francés para mejorar el promedio; quería ir a Francia a estudiar artes plásticas, aunque su talento diste mucho de ello.

Albert estaba en el patio del frente que lindaba con su casa, sin camisa, lavaba su auto. Candy entretenida viéndole sus fuertes pectorales, resbaló al piso llamándole la atención al chico, quien sin dudarlo saltó la cerca.

─¡Señorita! ¿Está usted bien? ─esa fue la primera vez en que ambos se miraron directo a los ojos. Iniciando una hermosa historia de amor.

Albert todas las tardes le visitaba para ayudarla con sus clases de francés, Candy dio grandes avances.

En una oportunidad decidida a atraer la atención de su tutor de lengua extranjera, se vistió de forma provocativa. Una minifalda escocesa con una camisa blanca semi ajustada, con los primeros botones sueltos dejando entrever al menor descuido la forma de sus senos.

Albert ese día tenía una reunión con los del bufete, por lo que estaba vestido acorde al compromiso.

─Albert, hoy estas más seductor que nunca ─dijo lamiendo su chupeta giratoria.

─Tu también, Candy, eres muy linda, cada día que pasa te haces más hermosa.

─Así les dirás a todas, eres un coqueto de lo peor.

─¡Claro que no!, ja, ja, ja solo contigo, que eres una jovencita linda, hm, de seguro tienes a toda la secundaria atrás de tu hermoso…

─¿Por qué se queda callado, señor Albert? ¿Hermoso qué?

─Quise decir cualquiera estaría feliz de ser besado por usted.

─¿Lo dice en verdad?

─Sí ─expresó él tratando de parecer indiferente.

─Hm.

Candy caminó hasta a él poco creyente de lo que le había dicho.

─¿Y usted sería feliz en besarme?

─Sí, claro, sumamente feliz.

─Bien ─Ella se giró y fue hasta la puerta del despecho que le prestara su padre para recibir las lecciones de francés. Girándose nuevamente hacia su querido tutor, le preguntó─: ¿a qué hora debe estar en el bufete?

Albert carraspeó─: en…unas dos horas, más o menos.

─Perfecto, señor Albert tenemos tiempo suficiente, mis padres regresan tarde del mall.

─¿Para qué? ─preguntó él con cierto aire de inocencia, ella empujándole al sillón y sentándose a horcajas sobre él, le respondió.

─Para esto ─se terminó de desabotonar la camisa y le dio un beso que le permitió entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. Albert con gusto la hizo suya en aquel piso de madera alfombrado.

Al rato.

─Candy.

─Sí, amor debes ir a tu reunión, descuida no te detendré más… me vestiré antes de que mis padres nos descubra.

Albert la detuvo por el brazo.

─Espera Candy…

─Eres un goloso, esto lo podemos repetir cuantas veces desees.

─Quiero que sea todas las mañanas y noches de mi vida antes de ir a trabajar y después de llegar de él. Te quiero conmigo eternamente, Candy. Te gustaría y espero no asustarte… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, por favor?

─Me…me lo dices: ¿en serio? ¿No estoy soñando?

─No mi pequeña, no estas soñando ─le contestó él con una dulce sonrisa.

Y con estas palabras se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión.

Semanas después Candy se despedía de Albert en la puerta de entrada de su casa.

─Albert, cuidado que mis padres nos pueden ver ya ves que me creen todavía una niña.

─¿Cuándo me dejarás hablar con ellos? En estos días lo hemos hecho sin protección y si te embarazo, será peor que se enteren de mala manera que somos amantes, novios, cómplices ─le decía entre besos y susurros llenos de picardía.

─Cada vez que me hablas con esa voz, hace que pierda mi capacidad de decidir por mí misma. Regresa en la noche, hablaremos con ellos hoy mismo.

─Nos vemos mi amor.

─Nos…vemos ─Candy se despidió de él casi derretida.

En la cocina mientras Candy le ayudaba a su mamá con los preparativos de la cena conversaban de todo, por lo que de forma estratégica ella sacó a relucir el nombre de su amado, al tiempo que degustaba el pudin de chocolate que comerían como postre en la cena.

─¡Candy!

─¡Mamá!

─Pareces una niña comiéndote los platillos antes de la hora.

─Mami es que cocinas muy rico, fue inevitable ─dijo besándola y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Mami por cierto, ¿qué opinas del señor Albert?

─Es un hombre inteligente y guapo, si tuviera quince años menos…

─¡Mamá!

─Es verdad al césar lo que es del césar, es mega guapo, pero no le digas a tu padre, ¿estamos? ─le advirtió tocándole la naricita a su hija─. Se pondría celoso y no le dejaría entrar más a esta casa.

─No le diré, pero… mami te confieso algo y prometes no molestarte.

La señora María puso cara de pedir a Dios paciencia y sabiduría suficiente para oír a su hija, presentía que algo malo se avecinaría ante ella.

─Si no queda de otra, los psicólogos aconsejan escuchar a los hijos adolescentes…

─Mamá ya no soy tan niña como crees.

─¿Cómo?

─No te alteres. Sabes que Terry fue mi novio, pero siempre estuve enamorada de ese hombre que bien has dicho es mega guapo y por el que toda mujer sin esfuerzo alguno se entregaría a él.

─¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?

─Me hizo lo que yo quise que me hiciera. Tenemos más de dos meses saliendo y quiere hacer oficial nuestra relación.

─Ay, Candy me estas matando… ese hombre es once mayor que tú, tú eres una niña.

─Ya tengo dieciocho años, quieran o no quieran seguiré con él, ya cumplí la mayoría de edad, hemos hecho el amor en reiteradas veces y no me arrepiento…

El padre de Candy había entrado, apenas oyó semejante confesión, la volteó y le dio una sonada bofetada que hizo caer a Candy al piso.

─¿Cómo te fuiste a entregar a un tipo como si fueras una simple puta?

─Martin cálmate, golpearla no resolverá nada.

─Tienes razón iré a matar a ese tipo, ¡violo a mi hija!

─¡Él no me violó! Me entregué a voluntad propia. ¡Ambos somos adultos!

─¡Deja de decir estupideces, ahora buscaré a ese tipo para enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres de esta casa ─abrió una de las gavetas y sacó uno de los cuchillos más filosos que vio dispuestos a castrarlo, ellas fueron atrás de él─, te mataré maldito Ardlay, desvirgador de mujeres inocentes!

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

─¡Papá, papá!

─¡Martín, espera no cometas una locura irreparable!

Corría madre e hija detrás del hombre de la casa, el cual antes de salir con el cuchillo filoso que extrajera de la gaveta de la cocina, tomó también el bate de beisbol firmado por su bateador favorito Ted Williams.

En la casa de al lado.

─Tío, ¿cuánta elegancia? ¿Vas a un funeral?

─¡Qué divertido Archie! Ja, ja, ja. Hoy estás más gracioso que nunca.

─Pero es cierto Williams, hoy jueves, que vistas así a la siete de la noche es inusual las reuniones de trabajo se hacen todas tempranos.

─Tía, iré a la casa de Candy.

─Te la pasas mucho con esa niña. ¿Has considerado salir con la doctora Kelly? Es una mujer encantadora.

─No tía, ya tengo novia. Justamente a eso voy a pedir la mano de mi novia.

Archie que estaba asomado por la venta dijo─: Hm, creo que eso ya no será necesario.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó Albert intrigado, tomando de la mesa una botella de whisky de la mejor calidad.

─Porque el señor Martin viene hasta acá y con cara de pocos amigos.

Al terminar de decir esto, Martin empezó a vociferar a diestra y siniestra:

─¡Abre la puerta maldito depravado! ─a Albert no le dio tiempo de abrir cuando el padre de Candy le dio un batazo a la ventana partiendo el cristal.

La tía Elroy con el corazón agitado se paró en frente de Albert para protegerle; tenía miedo a que ese hombre le hiciera daño al hombre que ama como a un hijo salido de sus entrañas.

Archie intervino parándose también en medio de la puerta y el tío, buscando de controlar la situación─: ¡Señor abriremos siempre y cuando usted controle su actitud agresiva!

─¡¿Agresiva?! ¡Abran la puerta o la abro, así me tenga que llevar a quien sea por el medio!

Martin esta vez arremetió contra la puerta partiendo el picaporte y dándole varias patadas.

─¡Papá, tranquilícese!

─¡Hazte a un lado, desvergonzada tú y yo ya hablaremos de tu futuro! ─Martin empujó a su hija haciéndola caer al piso, la mamá se acercó a ella para ayudarla a pararse.

─Tía iré hablar con el señor.

─Tío lo último que quiere ese señor es hablar con usted. Quiere matarlo.

Tía Elroy nerviosa pidió:

─Archie, hijo des…de tu celular marca a la policía, tú Albert no salgas, por favor, la policía vendrá en seguida.

Albert hizo a un lado a su tía y abrió la puerta justo en el instante en el que padre de Candy iba a derribarla con ayuda de su cuerpo bajo y regordete, pasó directo, tropezando con los muebles y floreros de la sala, quedó un poco desorientado. La señora María entró para socorrer a su esposo.

─¡Albert mi amor le he confesado todo a mi papá! ─corrió Candy a los brazos de su amado.

Martin nuevamente con fuerzas sacó de su pantalón el cuchillo.

─¿Te gustó desvirgar a mi hija? ¡Ya verás lo que te hago!

Elroy se paró en medio para evitar la desgracia que se avecinaba, volteó hacia su sobrino y le preguntó─: ¿En verdad tuviste relaciones con esa niña? ─El silencio de Albert contestó. Ahora se giró en dirección del iracundo hombre dispuesto a cobrar la falta─. Mi sobrino pudo a ver estado con ella como cualquier otro chico, yo la he visto con otro adolescente besándose en el patio de la casa y muy bien que le tocaba las piernas.

Martin molesto le preguntó a su hija─: ¿Dime Candy este hombre fue el primero en tu vida sí o no? ¡Habla!

Candy temblorosa y llorosa iba a responder, pero Albert respondió por ella decidido.

─Yo fui el primer hombre en su vida. Me quiero casar con ella señor Martin.

─¡Ja, ja, ja quiere tomar por esposa a una niña recién egresada de la secundaria, por favor! ¿A ver cuánto tiempo duran? Si juntos quieren estar, juntos estarán, eso sí, le advierto señor bragueta alegre: no acepto devoluciones, usted se la lleva y no me la regresa con regalito de Navidad anticipado. Aquí se la dejo ─Candy no paraba de llorar─ En cuanto a ti… me has desilusionado, agradece que te permita quedar con la ropa que llevas puesta, porque al mundo llegaste sin ella, que este mendigo vea como le hace para cubrirte todos los gastos.

─Estudié leyes y administración, puedo proveer un hogar.

─¡Usted! ¿Y ella? Ya no será mi problema. Vámonos María, salgamos de este lugar que me produce repulsión.

Albert abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeña pecosa.

─Ya no llores amor, todo saldrá bien. Tía llevaré a Candy a su nuevo cuarto.

Elroy los veía subir con desaprobación.

En la habitación de Albert.

─Candy este será tu cuarto. Mañana te comparé ropas y accesorios. Esta habitación es la idónea para ti, tiene su propio baño. Puedes tomar cualquiera de mis playeras. Pasaré la noche en la habitación contigua ─Candy, quien no paraba de gimotear lo tomó por el brazo.

─Quédate, por… favor, no me abandones, te necesito más que nunca.

La noche la pasaron acurrucados.

Días después de aquel enfrentamiento.

─Tía Elroy volvimos de viaje y, ¿qué pasó aquí? ─preguntó Sara viendo que todo había sido remodelado.

─Es una larga historia, toma asiento.

─Claro tía abuela.

Neal y Elisa que estaban aparcando el auto entraron haciendo alboroto como siempre.

─¡Chicos tomen asiento!, debo hacerles un comunicado ─le obedecieron─ su tío Williams, el dueño de esta casa por herencia de sus padres en el que nosotros vivimos, gracias a su buena voluntad… ha traído ─se aclaró la garganta─ tiene en su cuarto una chica con la que en su locura piensa casarse con ella.

─¡Ahora eso nos faltaba tener que hacer de sirvientes de una recién llegada! Mamá, tía tienen que hacer algo, que se vaya de aquí.

Neal interrumpió─: Y, ¿de quién se trata? ¿Es una colega del bufete?

Elroy hizo de tripas corazón para responder a la interrogante de su nieto putativo─: No es una colega, es la vecina de la casa de al lado… la hija del señor Martin.

─¡No! ─explotó Elisa─. ¡Esa imbécil me quitó mi novio!

─Tu tío la deshonró, debe cumplirle.

─¿En qué época estamos? ¿En el siglo diecinueve? Si ella estuvo con él fue por puro gusto, que asuma las consecuencias de sus actos, en el colegio es bien sabido que se le entregó a mi ex. Mi tío como todos los hombres estúpidos se dejan embaucar por un rostro bonito, ¡es un imbécil!

─¡Elisa, no hables así de Williams! El mantiene esta casa.

─Tía abuela, Elisa tiene razón. Esa muchacha lo está embaucando. Cuéntenos: ¿qué hace esa chiquilla aquí?

─Por los momentos solo está en el cuarto de Williams, no ha bajado desde que llegó. Will ha pedido que la dejemos tranquila hasta que se acostumbre a la nueva situación por lo que están pasando. Según, aún está en estado de shock, su padre la corrió de casa.

─¡Qué maravilla! Ahora no solo bastará con lavar nuestros trastes y ropas, también la de la sinvergüenza esa. Mami que haga los oficios de la casa.

─Estoy de acuerdo con Elisa, tía abuela, sí ella es la señora de esta casa tiene que atenderla.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**.

La señora Sara subió hasta la habitación de Albert para hablar con Candy, seriamente:

─¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué ha entrado de esa forma sin tocar a la puerta?

─Ja, insolente. Soy la dueña de esta casa y ellos son mis hijos ─a Candy le resultó familiar la cara de Elisa ─llevas aquí encerrada más de dos días, ¿crees que esto es un hotel? ¿Pretendes quedarte a vivir acá como si fueras una princesa de cuentos de hadas?, evaluemos mejor el escenario… estas en esta habitación… semi desnuda, ¿eres una especie de mujerzuela barata que piensa pagar su estadía fornicando?

─¡Señora no le permito un insulto más! ¡¿Se sale por las buenas o por las malas?!

─¡Candy! ─reprendió la tía abuela Elroy ─cuida tus modales. ¡Has caso de lo que te indiquen!

─Le he dicho que somos los dueños de esta casa por eso demandamos que si se queda, sea ayudando con los quehaceres de la casa, Elisa y Neal iniciaron sus estudios en la universidad, y yo imagínese atiendo la librería de mi difunto esposo.

─Candy tienes que ayudar con la cocina, la lavandería y la limpieza de la casa, sobre todo con la ropa de Albert. Él es abogado y administrador de un bufete que fundó junto a su socio Georges. Tienes que tenerle la comida y la ropa almidonada. Son tiempos difíciles y no tenemos para pagar a una mucama. Tienes tiempo suficiente para hacerlo tú.

En la oficina de Albert.

─Georges, ¿te acuerdas de lo que conversamos ayer?

─Claro, amigo. Hablé con mi hija. Por correo me pasó, varios formatos de estudios universitarios. Te recomiendo que Candy realice una prueba vocacional para saber, ¿cuál es su verdadero talento? Para que en el futuro esté satisfecha con el trabajo que vaya desempeñar.

─Gracias, George en la noche hablaré con ella. Espero tenga un mejor estado de ánimo. Su familia no me acepta, piensan lo peor de mí.

─Imagino, después que le den el primer nieto se les quitará.

─Dios te oiga.

Pasada, la tarde, Albert llegó a casa, su tía lo recibió con mucho amor:

─Hola Williams, tu comida está servida. Te ayudo con tu saco ve a lavarte las manos.

─Quiero ver primero a Candy.

─Esa muchachita no hace otra cosa que no sea dormir ─interrumpió Sara.

─¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

─Hola primo, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Hoy en la mañana regresé, suerte para ustedes. Entre mi Elisa y yo, limpiamos esta casa que estaba hecha un asco.

─Cierto, mamá. ¡Primo Bert…!

─Llámame Albert, jamás te he dado permiso que me llames de otra forma.

─¿Ese es el pago que me das?, después de haberte almidonado tus camisas y pantalones; si yo parezco más tu mujer que tu prima ─Elisa se refugió en los brazos de su mamá.

─Cálmate hija.

─Iré con Candy ─dijo Albert tras subir las escaleras. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, miró a Candy descansando. Al verla dormir tan plácidamente decidió cerrarle la puerta y bajar a comer.

Al día siguiente Albert madrugó por lo que se fue sin despedirse de Candy como correspondía, debía hacer un viaje de dos horas para hablar con un socio que les ayudaría a conseguir un crédito bancario para invertir en unas acciones. La universidad de Candy así lo requeriría si seleccionaba artes o si se inclinaba por cualquier otra área del conocimiento.

Candy despertó a las seis de la mañana e inició la rutina de todos los días preparar los desayunos, limpiar los cuartos, la sala, la cocina, el patio, estar pendiente de la lavadora para luego sacar la ropa y plancharla, al final de la tarde terminaba agotada, sin mucho ánimo de ver a su esposo.

Elisa reía al mirarla destruida.

"Cuando mi primo Albert la vea envejecida y fea, seguro la bota, ningún chico se fijará en una pobre sirvienta".

Elisa caminó cerca de ella y le pateó el balde agua. Candy sin ánimo de discutir continúo con su trabajo.

La madre de Candy desde lejos la observaba, su corazón se le estrujaba al mirar a su hija tan débil. Buscó la forma de hablar con Martin, con la esperanza de rescatarla de ese infierno.

─Martin necesito conversar contigo, seamos sensatos, nuestra hija.

─Yo no tengo hijos.

─No seas así. Candy nos necesita, veo como la tratan en esa casa ─El padre de Candy indiferente siguió hojeando el periódico─. ¡Préstame atención! ¡Iré por mi hija, guste o no te guste la defenderé!

Martin se irguió al instante.

─Luego, ¿qué pasará? Hoy la rescatamos de este, en el futuro va y se acuesta con otro y con otro. ¡Ella tiene que aprender! ¡Esperemos a que ella venga por sus medios, ahí le pondremos las reglas!

La madre de Candy se resignó, sabía que su esposo tenía razón.

Los días pasaban. Albert debido a los nuevos negocios que estaba realizando, se iba temprano y regresaba tarde.

─Candy, amor, tenemos que hablar.

─¿De qué? Tengo mucho sueño, quiero descansar. Por favor déjame dormir.

─Por lo menos me regalas un beso de las buenas noches.

─Sí.

Albert al acariciarles las manos a Candy, ella se quejó del dolor, sus manos estaban irritadas por el uso constante de desinfectante.

─¿Qué tienes en las manos?

─¡Nada! Quiero dormir ─reprimió el deseo de llorar ante la pregunta.

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Albert.

─Nuestro socio ha pedido hacer un tour por su Rancho este fin de semana, desea demandar a la nueva empresa fabricantes de plásticos, dice que le han dañado la cosecha.

─Si ganamos el caso nos dejarán buenos dividendos.

─¡Exacto!

─Iré temprano a casa, le comunicaré a Candy, así le muestro los formularios para que elija la carrera que desee estudiar.

─Nos vemos entonces mañana.

─Hasta mañana.

En la casa de Albert.

Neal espiaba a Candy mientras esta se cambiaba.

─¿Qué haces ahí parado pervertido? ¡Sal de mi cuarto!

─No te creas tan importante, vine porque se me acabaron mis camisas limpias y se supone que tú debes tener mi ropa al día. Justifiquen su estadía en nuestra casa.

─En dado caso le lavo y plancho a mi esposo, no a ti.

─¡Candy! Nunca más le hables así a Neal. Los hombres de esta casa no tienen porque hacer las labores que le corresponde a una mujer.

─¿Por qué no se las hace usted entonces?

─¡Eres una arrimada!

─Usted, señora Sara, aunque el señora está de más, me tiene asqueada, me harté, amo a mi esposo con el alma, pero no seguiré aguantando sus humillaciones, me tienen como si fuera una esclava.

─¡Solo te quejas! ─intervino Elisa─. Agradece, que mi primo te está dando un techo en donde comer y dormir. Todo el mundo sabe que eres una cualquiera, o se te olvidó lo de Terry. Todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasó entre ustedes en el establo. ¡Zorra!

Candy la cacheteó y se fueron a las greñas.

Sara le galoneó los cabellos a Candy para ayudar a su hija, agitada la tía Elroy subió las escaleras.

─¡Candy! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Neal haciéndose el inocente trataba de separarlas. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

─¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Cálmense! ─dijo Albert incrédulo ante una escena difícil de procesar, su mujer peleando con Elisa y Sara. Sin meditar mucho se puso en medio de las tres y tomó a Candy por la cintura para protegerla.

Continuará.

Pueden hacer sugerencias de cómo debe ser el final de esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

─¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡Se tranquilizan las tres!

Sara y Elisa se calmaron, arreglándose los cabellos buscaron la forma de verse como las victimas en ese asalto de golpes e insultos femeninos.

─Tú mujer ha actuado de forma irracional. Eso pasa cuando andas con niñas, Williams, eres un hombre adulto, ¿en qué fallé cuando te eduqué? ─había tomado la palabra la tía Elroy.

Candy se sintió de más, agarró su chaqueta, sin dejar de verles, sin nada que decir, salió huyendo de esa casa.

Albert de inmediato fue tras ella. La tía Elroy le obstaculizó el paso.

─Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Estas a tiempo de reacomodar las cosas, buscar a una mujer que se adapte más a ti.

─¡Hágase a un lado, tía! Voy por mi mujer, a mi regreso tomaré cartas sobre este asunto tan bochornoso.

Albert fue hasta a la avenida, vio como Candy corría como una bala hacia una calle que llegaba hasta la estación del tren subterráneo. Le quiso dar alcance, pero Candy se perdió entre la multitud.

En uno de los vagones Candy se sentó en el piso sumergida en la tristeza.

─Hey, tarzán todas pecas, ¿eres tú?

─¿Terry?

─El mismo galán de siempre. ¿Qué haces ahí tirada?

─Nada que te importe.

─Uy, cuanto maltrato. Te invito a mi casa, es la siguiente estación, algo me dice que te hace falta un buen deshago y, sé como dártelo.

En el departamento de Terry, había un cuarto, una cocina-comedor y baño pequeño, todo acondicionado para una sola persona.

─Te ofrezco un trago. También tengo cigarros son de buena calidad, ah, lo que no puede faltar un poco de hierba del mejor proveedor. Ten fúmate uno.

─¡Estas demente! La nicotina, el metano y sobre todo la marihuana me dan asco.

─Eso no me dijiste hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Vamos fúmate uno, te sentirás en las nubes.

─El olor se queda adherido a la piel, a la garganta, terminas por tener mal olor.

─¿Insinúas que apesto? Luego de fumar me lavo los dientes.

─Eso no impide el olor a cigarrillo que se impregna al cuerpo.

─¡Ya deja la puta criticadera, lárgate de mi casa! ─Terry al notar que se marchaba, la detuvo pidiéndole perdón─. Lo siento, tampoco es para tanto, ¿no te parece? Toma asiento si no quieres fumar, te invito un trago, después si gustas un poco de porro.

Candy resignada aceptó; realmente se sentía destruida.

Albert andaba como loco buscándola por toda la ciudad, decidió regresar a casa con la esperanza de que ella volviera, en caso contrario acudiría a la comisaría.

─Así que tus padres te corrieron de casa. Interesante ─expresó Terry dando una buena bocanada a su porro.

─Es increíble que te satisfaga con mi dolor, yo le amo. Volveré a su lado. Juntos solucionaremos nuestros problemas, le propondré irnos a otro lugar, él gana suficiente para pagar un departamento como este por ejemplo. Mientras nos acomodamos en un mejor sitio, puedo trabajar en una cafetería.

─Puede ser, quédate conmigo esta noche revivamos viejos momentos.

─Gracias por oírme, el desahogo me ayudó a meditar mejor mis acciones. Lo lamento, es tiempo de volver al lado del hombre al cual amo.

─Ámame a mí, no seas malita, ándale estas bien bonita.

─Dije no. Ábreme la puerta, ¡ya!, quiero irme.

─Después de pasarla bien un rato.

─¡Suéltame! ─Candy lo abofeteó, el actor en respuesta le devolvió el golpe más fuerte ─¡cobarde! ─dijo sobándose la mejilla─ solo un cobarde es capaz de golpear a una mujer ─acto seguido ella le pegó una vez más. Terry la tomó entre sus brazos, en ese momento abrieron la puerta. Candy nunca en su vida había sentido tanta dicha en ver a Susana Marlow.

─¿Qué sucede Terry? ¿Quién es ella? ─Terry se apartó de Candy, disimuló para Susana.

─Acuérdate de Candy, mi amiga de la prepa. Estábamos ensayando una escena. Pero ya se iba. ¿Cierto, Candy?

─¿Cierto?

─Bueno, toma tu chamarra, ve con tu marido, espero sean felices.

─Claro. Hasta luego Susana. Me alegra verte.

─Yo, igual. Espero un día conocer a tu marido.

Candy afirmando con la mirada, salió de ese lugar para nunca más volver.

En la casa de Albert.

─Son casi la diez de la noche, es mejor que comas y te acuestes para que sigas con tu rutina diaria.

─¿No tiene corazón? Mi mujer tiene más de cuatro horas de haberse ido, sin regresar. Pretendes que sigas con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella en este momento puede estar embarazada de mí, ¿sabía?

─¡Eso ni lo digas en broma!

─No es broma, es una posibilidad, qué cree que hacemos ella y yo cuando estamos a solas. Dígame tía: ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? Quiero que los Legan se vayan de mi casa, los soporté bajo mi techo durante este tiempo por usted, porque la amo, pero ya no más, espero mañana mismo recojan sus cosas y se larguen.

─¿Cambias a tu familia por una muchachita?

─Esa muchachita, como bien la llamas, puede llevar mi hijo en su vientre, yo ni enterado. Sara es tu hijastra, nada tiene que ver con mi familia. Si Candy reaccionó así algo le debieron haber hecho.

─Por favor, te imploro por ellos, ¿adónde irían? Recuerda, el marido de Sara murió nada más le dejó la librería. Esa niña es una altanera, si está embarazada, puede ser de otro. Elisa me contó de su relación con un chico, ¿realmente fuiste el primero en su vida o,… la encubriste?

─¡Por Dios tía! Dejaré esta conversación hasta aquí. La reportaré en las estaciones policiacas.

Al abrir la puerta.

─Eso es innecesario. Volví.

─¡Amor, volviste! Te amo, te amo.

─También te amo, te adoro, pero tu familia…

─¡¿Cómo permites a esta mujer en esta casa después de atacarnos?! ─inquirió Sara, quien bajaba las escaleras al lado de su hija.

─¡Cállese, señora! De una vez le informo, en nada me interesa quedarme en su casa. Albert mi amor, te amo. Podemos juntos luchar, tener nuestro propio hogar sin depender de tu familia, trabajaré de mesera en algún restaurante.

─¿De qué hablas? Esta es nuestra casa.

─Es la casa de la señora Legan. Estuve lavándole sus ropas, cocinándoles para que nos permitiera vivir bajo su techo, pero no soporto más, son crueles.

─¿Eso es verdad, tía? ¿Candy realizaba todos los quehaceres y para colmo Sara dijo que esta casa es de ella?

─Es… que…

─¡Conteste!

─Te lo iba a decir.

─¿Cuándo? ¿Luego de maltratarla, denigrarla, sacarla de mi casa? ¡Ahora mismo se van de mi casa!

─Piénsalo, no nos corras, por favor: ¿En dónde viviremos?

─¡Lo hubieran pensado antes!

─Señora Elroy, intervenga, soy su hija, no me abandone. Se lo imploro.

A Candy se le estrujó el corazón.

─Bert, cariño. Permíteles quedar hasta estabilizarse económicamente, por favor.

─¡Espero le hayan quedado claro quién manda en esta casa!

Elisa lloraba desconsoladamente aferrada al pecho de su madre. El imaginarse vivir en un albergue las hizo aterrorizarse.

Al día siguiente se dividieron los oficios de la casa por igual. Candy durante el desayuno en frente de la tía y los Legan conversaba entre risas con Albert de su interés por estudiar enfermería, estaba segura que sería la mejor de todas. Él estuvo de acuerdo, accedió a pagar la carrera.

A los dos meses tenían todo listo para casarse en una capilla sencilla con no más de quince invitados.

Candy fue hasta su casa, tocó el timbre.

─Mamá, papá. Vine a dejarles la invitación a mi boda, será en la capilla: San Miguel. Me gustaría papá que me entregases al hombre que estará conmigo el resto de mi vida, por favor… papá perdóname por fallarte. Solo a eso vine. Adiós.

─¡Hija! Espera. Te entregaré a tu novio─. Candy abrazó a sus padres.

La boda fue sencilla pero hermosa. Candy vistió un bello vestido de novia corto color blanco, corte princesa de encaje, manga cortas, se veía dulce e inocente.

─Señor Ardlay, le entrego lo más preciado de mi vida, cuídela como se lo merece.

─Así lo haré señor, la cuidaré con mi vida.

Albert ganó el caso de la fábrica responsable de contaminar los cultivos de El Rancho McGregor, le dejó excelentes dividendos por lo que pudo pagar un viaje de una semana a las Vegas, además de comprar un departamento a nombre de Candy en la residencia Magnolia.

Con ese recuerdo de felicidad Albert se limpiaba las lágrimas.

─Albert, tendremos que llevarnos a nuestra hija. Será dada de alta.

─Entiendo.

Habían pasado los días, Albert dispuesto a recuperar el amor de Candy la iba a visitar todas las tardes.

"En realidad no le recuerdo… sin embargo me resulta un hombre atractivo, inteligente… amoroso".

Candy esa tarde se despidió de él con un sutil beso en los labios. Albert se sintió dichoso al saber que estaba ganando terreno.

En la noche Terry llegó en su motocicleta marca Harley-Davidson.

─Pollita me he enterado de tu accidente. Elisa me lo contó. Mi amor, mi novia hermosa, he vuelto para revivir viejos momentos junto a ti.

─Albert me dijo que tuve una relación contigo, pero hace años que la terminamos.

─¿Eso te dijo ese perro?

─Somos novios. Bésame y sabrás cuanto nos amamos.

─Apestas a cigarro. No me gustas.

─Pero si te gusta él que anda de novio con la Susy.

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Capítulo final.

Gracias a las chicas que me motivaron a terminar esta historia dejando sus comentarios: Rosario, Maribel, Aminaabud, Osiris, pivoine3 , invitado, Chidamami e Isabelle, gracias por su apoyo, Dios nos bendiga.

─Bert, ¿anda de novio con otra?

─Claro, hablé con tu padre por teléfono, me contó que ambos estaban en el auto a solas, eso pasó después de vernos, acuérdate. Es un timador, te engaña con otra, ese día te llamé advirtiéndote de sus infidelidades con Susy, por eso se citaron en aquel café cerca de donde tuviste el accidente. Si no me crees a mí, acompáñame a hablar con ella, sé en donde está en este momento. Es doloroso, conozco el dolor del amor en carne propia, porque ese hombre me alejó de ti, nos tendió una trampa para separarnos, de nada sirven mis palabras sin un aval que lo certifique. Por ello, te pido, te imploro de rodillas de ser necesario me acompañes. Te amo, deseo tu felicidad. Así no sea conmigo.

Candy accedió a acompañarle, cerca del bufete en el cual trabaja Albert.

─Señor Albert, mil gracias por la asesoría, entonces pediré el acta de defunción de mi abuelita a mi mamá para completar la documentación, la cual me acredita como heredera de la casa del lago, ¿cierto?

─Sí, apenas tenga la documentación completa, redactamos la carta sucesoria. La registramos ese mismo día en notaría, es un procedimiento rápido, sencillo.

─Gracias, señor Ardlay, me gustaría cancelar de una vez el trámite.

─Llamaré a mi secretaria para hacerle entrega de los formatos de pago. Espere un momento.

─Candy tu Bert, como le llamas está encerrado con Susy, haciendo cochinaditas.

─Los veo conversando como simple conocidos ─ Terry Candy les observaba desde las escaleras de emergencia del edificio contrario con unos binoculares.

─Quedémonos un rato más, tendrás la prueba que necesitas.

Terry tomó su celular con disimulo para escribir a Susana:

─ _Es el momento, aprovecha, demuestra tu talento actoral._

─ _¿Seguro?_

─ _¡Seguro!_

─ _De acuerdo, lo haré_.

Susana tomó valor y empezó a actuar lo mejor que pudo.

─¡No! No abuela porque moriste, te amaba con todo mi corazón, no, no acepto tu muerte, te necesito viva.

─Señorita, tome asiento. En seguida le busco agua…

─No quiero agua, no quiero estar sola. Ella siempre fue atenta conmigo, no quiero, no quiero estar sin ella ─Susana se aferraba a Albert con fuerza, sus lágrimas le empapaban la camisa─. Abráceme fuerte, deme el consuelo que necesito.

─Necesita un vaso de agua, llamaré a mi secretaria. Tome asiento, por favor, se sentirá mejor, se lo aseguro.

─Gracias, disculpe la escena… es difícil perder a un familiar cercano.

─Lo sé perdí a mis padres a temprana edad.

Cuando Albert se sentó ella volvió a sollozar, sentándose en sus piernas.

─¡Señorita! Comprendo su dolor. Cálmese en estas condiciones, me será difícil ayudarla ─dijo parándola en seco.

Candy salió de aquel lugar decepcionada.

─Te lo dije por suerte me tienes a mí. Soy querido por tus padres.

─Ahora, es mala idea estar juntos, iré a casa.

─¡Como quieras, mañana te veo! ─Susana salía de la oficina de Albert mientras Terry la esperaba afuera─. Lo sabía, eres excelente actriz mi Susy, parecían una pareja de enamorados.

─¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Por cierto por qué me hiciste hacer eso?

─Una jugarreta.

─Como haya sido, ese hombre me mandó a Júpiter. Quedé como loca ante sus ojos.

─¡¿Te gustó el tipo?!

─Es amable, más de lo que tú eres conmigo.

─Dejemos de discutir amor, vamos a mi departamento, probemos un poco de porro, nos hará volar, ¿quieres?

─Claro. Vamos.

Al día siguiente Albert se presento en casa de Candy con unas entradas al cine. También le llevó una playera similar a la de él.

─Gracias señora María. Estos chocolates son para usted.

─Gracias, Albert, mi hija está en el jardín. Tiene rato conversando con Terry.

─¡Terry!

Apenas oyó ese nombre se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos. La vio besándose con el actor, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

─Can…dy ─sintió su cuerpo debilitarse.

Más atrás la madre llegó─:¡Albert!

Llamando la atención de su hija, quien se soltó pronto de su exnovio. Candy al ver a su esposo sumido en la tristeza quizo acercarse, pero Terry la detuvo.

─Recuerda, él tiene una relación con Susy ─dijo a su oído.

─Lo lamento señor Albert, ya no le recibiré más, me iré con mi novio, lo siento. Espero pronto me dé los papeles de divorcio.

En los ojos húmedos de Albert se reflejó como Candy se alejaba de él tomada de la mano de la bazofia actoral.

Albert hizo un último intento por recuperarla, golpeándole justo en el rostro al infeliz, quien osó arrebatarle al amor de su vida.

─¡Suéltalo, Albert! ¡Eres un salvaje! ¡Aléjate de mi vida! De nuestras vidas.

─Será mejor que le acompañe a la puerta ─sugirió seriamente la madre de Candy. Él devastado la siguió.

Días después…

─Señora Elroy, ¿cómo le va?

─Bien desde que dejaste mi casa y a mi sobrino. Siempre supe que eras una cualquiera. Quítate de mi camino, necesito llevar estas medicinas a mi sobrino.

─¿Está enfermo?

─¡Hazte a un lado! ─la empujó fuertemente con su bastón.

─Viejita más altanera ─dijo el farmacéutico de la droguería─. Siguiente de la fila. ¿Va pedir algo señorita?

─Eh… debo irme.

En la casa de Albert.

─Si se muere vamos a heredar todo, ya que la idiota esa se divorció.

─Mamá, hubiera estado más fácil enamorarlo.

─Piensa con la cabeza, ese hombre se doma solamente muerto. Ni te mira, un árbol recibe más atención de él.

─¡Mamá!

─Están tocando el timbre, ve.

─¡Seré la sirvienta!

─Vas o te quedas sin dinero este mes.

Elisa fue con cara de pocos amigos. Al abrir notó que se trataba de Candy, intentó lanzarle la puerta en las narices.

─¡Lárgate, zorra!

─¡Vengo a visitar a Albert!

─¡Estas de más en esta casa, lárgate!

Sara fue a la puerta ayudar a su hija, ¡lárgate! Mi hija es la nueva señora Ardlay se casará en pocos días con él.

Candy no podía creer lo que oía.

─¡Vete de aquí, respeta las buenas costumbres de un hogar decente!

No le quedó de otra que marcharse. Ante su dolor fue a refugiarse en el departamento de Terry.

Antes de tocar la puerta escuchó un ruido extraño como gemidos.

─Sí, mami. Muévete más, más, cabalga como perra en celos, dale, dale. Espera, pera, déjame probar más de esto, ¡divino! Ahora sigue, perra rica. Toma más nalgaditas para que te muevas ─Candy forcejeó la cerradura, al entrar los encontró en el sofá. Terry se quitó de encima a Susana.

─¡Amor no es lo que parece!

─¡¿No es lo que parece?! Espera te conozco, tú eres la chica, ¿andas con los dos?

─¿Cuáles dos? Terry es mi único novio desde hace tres años.

─Espera tú estabas en la oficina de Bert.

─Actuando.

─¡Mentirosa! Candy ella me sedujo…ella…

─¡Cállate Terry! Hasta nunca.

A los días Albert volvió a la oficina.

─¿Se recuperó de la gripa señor?

─Tengo una excelente enfermera en casa, Karen.

─Su tía le ama.

─Estoy pensando a creer que es la única mujer entregada a mí en la salud y en la enfermedad.

─No es la única, también yo.

─¿A qué se debe su visita?

─Quiero retomar nuestra relación, si gustas como amigos. No hubo día en que no te visitara. Tu familia me impidió verte. Si me preguntan, en nada me interesa que se te vayas a casar con Elisa. Tú me gustas como hombre, te quiero para mí. Te recuperaré sea como sea.

─¿Qué le hace pensar que será sencillo?

─Nada me lo dice. Sé que eres mío tanto como yo soy tuya.

─Candy te extrañé tanto.

─¡Me haces tanta falta, todo de ti, tus platicas, tus chistes malos, todo!

─Quiero ser tu amante, tu esposo, tu amigo, otra vez tu amante. El ciclo del amor.

─Yo también quiero ser todo para ti. Tenemos tanto que aclarar.

─Iniciando con mi relación con Elisa…

─Después me la cuentas. Ahora deseo besarte, amarte.

Esa noche se entregaron mutuamente a la pasión de sus cuerpos. Candy buscó sus pertenencias en la casa de sus padres para vivir por siempre junto al hombre que ganó su corazón por segunda vez.

Los Legan iban ser desterrados de la casa por segunda vez, pero Candy los perdonó, pese a todo la tía Elroy fue la mujer que veló por su marido en la infancia, así que no quería entristecerla con la partida de sus familiares.

Poco a poco Candy recordó el pasado para saber que se había enamorado por segunda vez de su marido en fechas próximas a la navidad.

Fin.

Con esto despido la navidad 2019. Dios nos bendiga. Ahora continuaré editando mis historias pasadas para mejorar como escritora. Espero terminarlas antes de irme de mi país. Gracias sin su apoyo jamás hubiera aprendido a escribir. Primero Dios.


End file.
